


are we falling in love?

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idk what to put here tbh, Sad, amen, bora cries, just kissing, minji cries, they both cry, why are we here... just to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: “Let me take your heart and hold itSlowly, closelyLet me fall into your soul andHold me, Closely”— this is what falling in love feels like; marina lin
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	are we falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a song of marina lin's with the title "this is what falling in love feels like". i HIGHLY recommend you listen to it while reading
> 
> —
> 
> i'm not good and i'm still working on my grammar skills so please be gentle with me :)) i accept feedbacks and criticisms <3

Time scares Bora more than anything else. She fears that it'll go just as fast as it comes, that it's not enough or that it's too much. She watches the longer hand of her wrist watch hit twelve. It's now eight in the evening. It's already dark outside. The breeze is cold to the skin but that doesn't bother her from hopping off her car then out to the freezing air of November. 

She forgot to bring her jacket. She has flowers in her hand instead. Twelve. Red. She inhales shakily and wets her lips anxiously. The night before was exhausting. She barely had sleep. She has had too much coffee and she can feel her pulse in her head. 

She stands idly and she rethinks everything. She asks herself if she's ready for this although she had asked that question to herself before and every time, the answer is _'no'_. She will never be ready. She checks the time and it's ten minutes past eight. 

She knocks and waits.

The door opens slowly and the lights are blinding but not the ones on the ceiling but the one that comes along with the smile Minji gives her.

Minji.

"Hey," Minji's voice sounds like that song Bora's been playing on loop for days now. It's so good but it's painful in a way. "You're here."

And Bora stops herself from asking, _'When was she not'._ Minji ushers her inside. Her hand holding Bora's lower back firmly as though she's afraid she'll run away. 

The door locks with a thud.

Minji hugs her from behind. The taller girl's red hair curtains on her shoulder as she kisses the side of her head. "I missed you." 

That's ironic in a way because they were together the other day and the day before that. Minji's hand reaches for her own and only then does she realize that she still has the flowers in her hand.

Bora turns around to face her. Her eyes trace the line from Minji's shoulders, to her neck (sees the necklace she gave Minji sitting perfectly on her chest), to her lips that are as red as the flowers she's holding and to her eyes. Minji looks at her like she bears the sun. 

Minji smiles at her and she feels her chest contracts. She breathes in and out. She can feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes so she looks down. She hands Minji the flowers and Minji takes it just after she places her hand on Bora's cheek. Minji's cups her face and Bora lets herself enjoy the way Minji's thumb caresses the side of her lips.

"For you."

Minji admires the flowers and she smells them. Red isn't the best color for her but Bora loves it and she loves everything Bora loves. She leans down to kiss Bora, just simply pressing her lips on the shorter girl's pair. She loves how Bora sighs in it. She adores the way her breathing stops and returns just as Minji moves back to kiss her forehead. She places the flowers on the stall nearby.

Bora holds her. Her hands look so small on Minji's bigger ones and Minji pulls her in and to her embrace. "Thank you." Minji tells Bora as the latter buries her face on the crook of Minji's neck.

Bora hums. Her vision is of nothing but the strands of Minji's hair. Minji smells like lemongrass. On her peripheral vision, she sees the clock at the top of Minji's door frame hit eight-thirty. 

The night is awfully long this time.

\---

Bora draws a groan. Most times, she'd be embarrassed by her own noise but she figures it's better than the sound of the tears she's been trying so hard to fight back since the night started.

She can't tell left from right and she honestly just doesn't care. Not at all. Not this time.

Minji kisses the insides of her thighs. Bora can feel her smile on her skin (probably pleased by how far gone she has brought the younger girl). Bora is far gone and she knows she'll have a hard time returning back from this and she'll be damned.

She closes her eyes as her legs shake from how good Minji feels on her, in her. She can feel Minji everywhere.

Bora sobs as she comes down from her high. Minji is kissing her softly on her ear, her eyes and on her lips. Minji's bare chest is on her and she can feel her heart beating against her own. It's so loud (or maybe it's hers).

The tears didn't stop even after the euphoria and Minji sits up, alarmed. She looks amazing. Her hair is a mess. Her lips are swollen and moist. Bora thinks she's the prettiest and she badly wants to tell her that. She wants to be able to tell Minji that every waking morning of her life.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Bora gently slaps Minji's thigh. "No."

"Then why are you crying?" Minji scowls. Her eyes turn glassy and Bora fears that she'll cry too so she pulls her down. She kisses Minji with hope that maybe she'll know what she wants to say.

Minji moans into the kiss and it sends shivers down Bora's spine. She loves hearing Minji. Minji ends the kiss, panting. Her lips brush on Bora's as she speaks. "You're so beautiful." And she gasps. "Please, don't cry, baby."

 _Baby_.

Bora tears up again despite telling herself not to but she has so much to feel and so much to understand. She wants to stop time. She wants to stay there with Minji's legs on either side of her body, with her hands above her head (in Minji's firm hold), with Minji spelling out her name on every part of her body that is bare with her lips. 

"Bora…" But time has its way all the time. "...what's wrong? You're worrying me, love."

 _Love_. It sounds so good coming from Minji. Always has been and she starts to question the situation again. In this confusing game of push and pull, is there _love_? Surely, there's pain because Bora feels like air is being sucked out of her lungs with every breath she takes. 

She pushes Minji off her carefully and she sits up. Only then does she feel shy about her bareness. She wraps Minji's velvet duvet on her body and Minji watches with impatience (desperate to know what is going on in her head) and she often tells Minji what she feels. She's not scared to let Minji hear her thoughts but not when it's this one _thing._

Minji settles herself beside her, leaning back on the headrest before looking at her. "Tell me, Bora." She sounds as if she's pleading.

Bora hates it. She hates the creases on Minji's forehead as she eyes her sadly. She hates the way the sides of her lips go down as she frowns. She hates making her feel sad. 

Minji deserves the world.

"Let's end this." And by giving her the world, she must learn to let her go. She wants to be everything for Minji but there's only enough that she can give.

Bora swallows, watching as Minji lets the words sink in. "E-end what?" Minji asks, her bottom lip trembling as if she knows exactly what she's asking about and fears that she's right.

"This."

Minji blinks and she shakes her head. "I don't understand." She looks away and when she looks back at Bora, she's already tearing up. "You said I didn't do anything wrong." There's panic in her voice and Bora reaches out for her hands to calm her but Minji dodges away. 

"Minji…" 

Minji chokes and she struggles to breath. She looks so hurt and her walls are up so fast that she moves back every time Bora comes close. 

Bora took her time thinking about this. Minji and her have been in this no-string-attached relationship for years now and it's taking its toll on her. She knew she had lost the bet they made that night they first met that everything will only be for the sake of fun, no feelings because Minji makes her feel so much. 

And it's absolutely terrifying to think that they are not on the same page, that Minji would soon end this because she had had enough fun. Bora can't imagine herself getting through that.

Bora loves Minji so much it hurts because she can't fully have her. She can't call Minji hers. That was the plan, their plan.

"I can't do this anymore, Minji." This is too much. _This hurts_.

"Why now?" Minji sobs and Bora looks down, as if the fidgeting of her fingers can relax her. "Why not before? When were we just starting? When I don't love you yet?"

Bora freezes. For once, she feels the time stopping. "W-what…"

Minji stops as if her own words hit her like a truck. Minji shakes in her seat and she holds her head in hands. "Fuck," Clearly, she has no intention of telling Bora that. Not yet, at least.

"Minji," Bora pries her hands away and urges Minji to look at her. Her eyes are puffy and her nose is red. She's still crying and yet Bora thinks she's still the prettiest. "What did you say?" She begs. "Please?"

Minji can barely see her with tears blurring her sight but she looks at Bora. "I…" She stutters.

Bora leans in to kiss her. Minji's lips taste like sea salt. And she bites her lower lip. Minji shudders. "Please?"

Bora can feel Minji's breath on her lips as she speaks, so soft. So low. "I love you."

And Bora laughs (actually laughs) before she surges to kiss Minji again. "One more." She huffs. "Say it one more."

"I love you." Minji says, louder this time.

Bora shuts her eyes close. Her heart is thumping so crazily against her ribs and she feels like she's floating. "One more, please."

Minji kisses her this time. _"I love you"_ drowns in the way their tongues meet each other and their lips dance in a song only the two of them can hear.

The duvet falls down as Bora straddles Minji. She touches Minji's bottom lip, loving how soft it is against the pad of her thumb. She sighs. "I've waited so long to hear that."

Minji chuckles through her tears. "Seriously?" 

"You have no idea." Bora kisses her cheek and her jaw. Minji tilts her head to allow her more access. "I've held it back since forever, I feel like exploding whenever you touch me." 

Minji hums when Bora bites at her throat, hard enough to let her know that this is really happening. It's real. Bora loves her. "But--" Minji groans. She cries in pleasure as Bora puts one of her nipples in her mouth. With the remaining sanity in her head, she asks, "But you didn't even say it yet?"

Bora hopes it is just because Minji wants to hear it just as much as she craved for it. Bora hopes Minji knows that with the way she'll willingly drop everything for the older girl. Bora hopes she's enough.

"I love you." She says after kissing Minji once again. The latter tries to chase her lips when she moves back. Bora pants. "I love you so much." 

Minji smiles. No. Minji beams in a way that sends butterflies in Bora's stomach. The time starts ticking again and Bora still thinks the night is long but she's thankful this time.

The night is long and she finally stops asking the time to pause for her because from then and forward, she'll treasure every time she has with Minji. 

Bora doesn't mind if it's forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @minjiyoo on twitter


End file.
